In some applications that have an actuator-controlled door, such as an inlet door for an inlet duct on aeronautical vehicles, adjustment of the inlet door is by way of a clevis and adjustment nut coupled to a door actuator to fair the door. The current adjustment procedure for such a door comprises sequentially adjusting the clevis and adjustment nut in the door open position and measuring the resulting fair in the closed position, repeating this sequence as necessary to achieve a desired fair of the door.
In the closed position, there are two factors that most affect the desired fair of the door. These two factors are door seal preload, which creates stress in the system, wherein generally lower stress is better; and door seal compression, which maintains a fire barrier, wherein generally more compression is better. These two factors result in opposing design points that create a narrow window of required door adjustment tolerance. The current adjustment procedure does not ensure the combination of required door seal preload and door seal compression due to dimension tolerance of the door components that combine to cause variation between the adjustment of the door in the open position and measurement of the fair in the closed position.